


His Father's Creations

by CheshireMoon



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fair Games, Ferris Wheels, Fluff, Fluffy Ending, Games, Gen, Happy, Happy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:11:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2248695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheshireMoon/pseuds/CheshireMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam, Dean and Cas go to the fair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Father's Creations

“Dean, I do not understand why we’re here,” Cas remarked as he looked about him.  Sam glanced behind him at the bemused angel, giving his head a little shake.  Dean slowed his step so that he fell in line beside Cas and slung an arm around his shoulder, grinning from ear to ear.

“Cas, this is what we humans call a fair.  We’re here to have fun, something our lives are regrettably lacking,” Dean responded, looking all around him with childish delight.

“Fun…” Cas said, his eyebrows pulling together in confusion.  All around, there were loud voices, strange scents and odd people.  He failed to see how the combination equalled fun, but one look at Dean’s blissfully happy face kept him from asking any further questions.  His expression softened and he allowed himself a moment to take in the relaxed look of joy on Dean’s face as the hunter tried to decide what to do first.  Cas frowned when Dean slipped his arm away.

“Sammy!  What do you think we should start him on first?  Some games before we get to the rides?”  Dean asked.  Sam rolled his eyes and smiled fondly at his older brother.  When they passed through a town and saw that the county fair was in full swing, Dean had practically begged Sam if they could stop in.  They had just finished up a case and were on their way back to the Bunker, so Sam could find no reason to refuse his brother’s request.

“Sure, yeah, let’s do some games,” Sam responded.  Dean rushed ahead into the crowd and Sam and Cas hurried to catch up with him.  They found him in front of a traditional “Pop the Balloons” game, practically bouncing on his heels as he waited for his two companions.

"I should have this one in the bag, right?  We’ve all got pretty good aim," Dean said, grinning as Sam passed over the proper amount for a few darts.  Cas stood off to the side, watching the green-eyed hunter line himself up in front of the wall of balloons.  By the time Dean was out of darts, the previously bored game attendant was staring at the wall of balloons with raised eyebrows and wide eyes.  Dean picked out a large, stuffed moose and the moment it was in hand, he gave it to Sam with a cheeky grin.  Sam rolled his eyes, but tucked the prize under his arm.  Dean turned to Cas.

"Alright, your turn.  Pick a game, Cas."  Castiel’s eyes went wide and he glanced around him.  He didn’t have the faintest idea of which booth to go to, and he turned a helpless gaze onto Sam.  

"Why don’t you do the ring toss? Pretty simple, and it’s a pretty traditional fair game," Sam suggested with a little laugh, pointing out a game booth not far away.  

"Alright…" Cas said as Dean shot off towards the aforementioned game.  He had already paid for Cas’ game by the time he and Sam caught up.

"What is the point of this game, Dean?"  Cas muttered, staring down at his handful of rings.  Dean clapped a hand on his shoulder and indicated the table of bottles within the booth.  

"It’s really simple.  Just toss the rings, one-by-one, and try to catch them on the neck of the bottles.  Do well, you get a prize.  Easy."  Cas regarded the game in front of him with curiosity.  He was beginning to grow excited despite himself, Dean’s joy rubbing off on him.  Dean caught his gaze and nodded before stepping back beside Sam, crossing his arms over his chest to watch.

Castiel looked at the bottles with a severe look of concentration, taking one ring in hand.  He drew it back and threw.

"Okay then!" Dean exclaimed, trying not to burst into laughter.  The singular ring that Castiel had thrown had gone flying with such force that Castiel had managed to shatter several bottles.  The game attendant was staring at the mess with complete and utter disbelief.  Dean relieved Cas of his remaining rings, setting them on the table and drawing Cas away from the game.  Sam was howling with laughter.

"Okay, okay.  So, next game, maybe tone down that angelic strength of yours, okay Cas?"  Dean asked, a few chuckles escaping him at the bewildered expression of the angel.

* * *

 

They all tried their hand at several games, moving their way through the game area of the fair diligently.  The Winchesters’ advanced hand-to-eye coordination and sense of aim aided them in procuring several prizes while Castiel simply did his best, constantly confused by the games he was confronted with.  Despite hardly understanding what he was doing most of the time, he found himself having fun, just as Dean had promised.  

At last, they decided they’d had enough games.  Rather than making their way all the way back to the Impala, they pulled Cas around to where no one would be able to see him, piled the prizes up into his arms, and asked him to poof them back to the car.  He started to grumble something about  _That is not the proper use for my abilities, Dean_ , but was stopped in his tracks by a pleading pair of forest green eyes.  He sighed, disappeared for a moment and returned with empty arms.

"Alright!  Time for some rides, Cas.  I’ll make an adrenaline junkie out of you yet," Dean said in an almost predatory voice, taking the poor angel by his shoulders and directing him towards the large twirling, spinning and gyrating machines that Cas truly could not conceive the purposes of.  Sam trailed behind, thoroughly enjoying seeing his brother so carefree, if only for one day.

Dean steered Cas toward the line for the Starship 2000.  Sam’s eyebrows flicked up in surprise.

"Are you sure you should start him on that one, Dean?"  Sam asked warily.  

"Awe, c’mon. Just because you were a baby about it doesn’t mean Cas can’t handle it," Dean said with a fond pat on Cas’ back, who already looked somewhat terrified.

"What is that machine, Dean?"  Cas asked.

"It’s called a ride.  It’s fun, you’ll like it," Dean insisted.  Sam lagged behind with an uncertain expression as Dean and Cas got into line.

* * *

 

"Where did you go?"  Dean asked as he stumbled off the ride, finding Cas standing beside Sam with an almost offended expression.

"I did not like that, Dean.  I couldn’t move," Cas said in explanation for his sudden disappearance.  Sam hadn’t been surprised to find Cas suddenly standing beside him.

"That’s the point! You’re lucky no one say you poof out, man, you gotta be more careful with that!"  Dean said in a voice that was anything but scolding.  Cas ducked his head and sighed.  Sam ventured onto the next few rides with Dean while Cas stood by and watched.  While he was not overly fond of the rides himself, he did enjoy watching the euphoric relaxation on the Winchesters’ faces as they allowed themselves to act like children for the first time in Cas’ memory of them.  

Dean did manage to coax Cas onto some of the lighter rides, sitting next to him so he wouldn’t feel alone in it.  The gentler ride, Cas enjoyed, particularly because it allowed him to be very close to Dean.  It allowed him to see the hunter’s smile up close, allowed him to hear Dean’s laughter and exclamations of delight.  

Sometime after the sun had begun to go down, Sam excused himself.  ”I’m getting pretty tired, I think I’m gonna go crash in the Impala for awhile.  You guys keep at it if you want though.”  Dean nodded and tossed Sam the keys to the car.  He kept checking the sky, though Cas couldn’t understand why.

"After we finish the rides, we can get some food.  Man, fair food is the best.  Deep fried everything.   _Yes.”_   Dean lost himself in the fantasies of traditional, deep-fried fair food for a moment, and Cas remained silent.  Dean’s soul was absolutely soaring, practically singing, Cas could feel it.  It was intoxicating.

Darkness finally pervaded the fairgrounds, and the night was lit by the lights of the rides. 

"Okay, final ride, Cas.  Had to wait for it to be dark, that’s when it’s the best."  He grabbed the angel by the wrist and pulled him along behind him.  Cas followed obediently, having long since stopped trying to resist Dean.  It was so much easier and more enjoyable to simply follow Dean’s whims.  Dean led him towards a large, circular contraption that Cas had been eyeing throughout the day.  

* * *

 

They were seated in their car, and Cas was delighted to find himself side-by-side with Dean again.  He was so distracted by Dean’s nearness that he paid little attention to anything else until Dean pointed up.  Somehow, Cas’ attention had lapsed so fully that he hadn’t noticed their ascent.  They were at the top of the Ferris wheel, and Dean was pointing up towards the clear night sky.  The stars were coming out in their full majesty, dotting the sky with their shimmering, twinkling faces.  Cas couldn’t help but stare at the sight before him.

"Sometimes, I forget the glory of my father’s creations," Cas murmured breathlessly.  Dean was no longer staring at the sky.  He was, instead, staring at the angel who sat in awe beside him.  The dark lashes that framed etheral blue eyes, the handsome structure of his face, the puff of dark, unkempt hair.

"Yeah, me too," Dean said simply, finally turning his eyes away from Castiel.  Without a word, he slipped his hand over to cover Castiel’s.  The gesture was simple, but as Cas glanced down at Dean’s hand laying atop his, he couldn’t help but think that the gesture spoke volumes.

"This was fun, Dean," Cas said when they finally got off the Ferris wheel, some time later.  Dean just grinned at the words as they beelined towards the elephant ear stand, still linked by their hands.  Neither had seen fit to let go of the other.

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my other ficlets here on ao3! If you have a prompt or suggestion for me, you can find me at sammylied.tumblr.com!


End file.
